Fab Fairies
The Fab Fairies '(Japanese: '大妖精三姉妹'' Dai-yousei 3-Shimai'';'' Three Great Fairy Sisters) are three Elf sisters who help you continue your quest after saving them. They do a magic dance to first open a gate so you can continue, and then it's to reveal the pathway so you can get to the next area of the game. Youngest Fab Fairy First encountered in the Elven Retreat. When the hero greets her, she claims she and her sisters had fought off the Dark Lord once before, however when their guard was down, the Dark Lord had kidnapped her elder sisters leaving her to defend the town on her own. She accompanies the party to the Citrus Cave to help save the Middle Fab Fairy. After her middle sister's rescue, she goes to the Elven Retreat while the hero saves the Eldest Fab Fairy with the Middle Fab Fairy's help. After the rescue of the elder sister, the youngest is captured by the Dark Lord and has her face on "Youngest Fab Fairy" Frog in the Lotus Lake. Once Travelers' Hub becomes accessible, the Youngest Fab Fairy becomes a recurring quest giver whose requests always have something to do with being bored of salad and wanting some desserts instead. ''Note: Level 20 quest only appears once at the second half of Travelers' Hub's main story. Middle Fab Fairy After she is rescued in the Citrus Cave, her face is put on a giant spider. She accompanies the party to the Bigg Forest to help rescue her elder sister. Once her elder sister is rescued, and her younger sister is kidnapped, she goes to defend the Elven Retreat when the elder sister accompanies the party. Eldest Fab Fairy After her rescue in the Bigg Forest, her face is put on a huge owl, while her youngest sister's face is stolen. She then accompanies the party to the Lotus Lake. Once she is saved, she and her two sisters will perform a magical dance to open the path to the Dark Lord's castle to the east. Ally Skills Gallery Main npc official artwork.png|Official artwork of the Fab Fairies, among other major NPCs Fab Fairy Sisters QR Codes by Ixbran.png|QR Codes for the Miis used in this article Fab_Fairies_on_front_of_the_gate.JPG|The Fab Fairies together on front of the Elven Retreat gate Fab_Fairies_dancing.jpg|The Fab Fairies doing their magic dance Fab_Fairies_dancing_with_the_protagonists_teammates.jpg|The Fab Fairies doing their magic dance along with the protagonist and his Realm of the Fey teammates Fab_Fairies_farewell.JPG|The Fab Fairies' farewell Fab_Fairy_Introduction_Sky_Scraper.JPG|The Fab Fairies' introduction in the Sky Scraper Fab_Fairies_after_Sky_Scraper_face_rescue.JPG|The Fab Fairies after recovering their faces together Fab Fairies credits.JPG|The Fab Fairies in the credits Eldest Fab Fairy Eldest_Fab_Fairy_introduction.JPG|The Eldest Fab Fairy's introduction Eldest_Fab_Fairy_standard_attack.JPG|The Eldest Fab Fairy's standard attack Eldest_Fab_Fairy_healing_melody.JPG|The Eldest Fab Fairy using Healing Melody Eldest Fab Fairy in Party.JPG|The Eldest Fab Fairy as part of the party Faceless_Eldest_Fab_Fairy.JPG|The Eldest Fab Fairy rendered faceless Eldest_Fab_Fairy_face_rescued.JPG|The Eldest Fab Fairy's face rescued Eldest_Fab_Fairy_Face_Rescued_Sky_Scraper.JPG|The Eldest Fab Fairy's face rescued in The Sky Scraper Eldest_Fab_Fairy_face_retrieve.JPG|The Eldest Fab Fairy recovering her face Middle Fab Fairy Middle_Fab_Fairy_introduction.JPG|The Middle Fab Fairy's introduction Middle_Fab_Fairy_standard_attack.JPG|The Middle Fab Fairy's standard attack Middle_Fab_Fairy_Counter_Arrow.JPG|The Middle Fab Fairy using Counter Arrow Middle Fab Fairy in Party.JPG|The Middle Fab Fairy as part of the party Faceless_Middle_Fab_Fairy.JPG|The Middle Fab Fairy rendered faceless Middle_Fab_Fairy_face_rescued.JPG|The Middle Fab Fairy's face rescued Middle_Fab_Fairy_Face_Rescued_Sky_Scraper.JPG|The Middle Fab Fairy's face rescued in The Sky Scraper Middle_Fab_Fairy_face_retrieve.JPG|The Middle Fab Fairy recovering her face Youngest Fab Fairy Youngest_Fab_Fairy_introduction.JPG|The Youngest Fab Fairy's introduction Youngest_Fab_Fairy_introduction_Traveler's_Hub.JPG|The Youngest Fab Fairy's introduction (Traveler's Hub) Youngest_Fab_Fairy_Standard_Attack.JPG|The Youngest Fab Fairy's standard attack Youngest_Fab_Fairy_Dancing_Arrow.JPG|The Youngest Fab Fairy using Dancing Arrow Miitopia - Party + Youngest Fab Fairy.png|The Youngest Fab Fairy as part of the party Youngest_Fab_Fairy_faceless.JPG|The Youngest Fab Fairy rendered faceless after the Dark Lord's attack Youngest_Fab_Fairy_face_found.JPG|The Youngest Fab Fairy's face found Youngest_Fab_Fairy_face_rescued.JPG|The Youngest Fab Fairy's face rescued Youngest_Fab_Fairy_Face_Rescued_Sky_Scraper.JPG|The Youngest Fab Fairy's face rescued in The Sky Scraper Youngest_Fab_Fairy_face_retrieve.JPG|The Youngest Fab Fairy recovering her face Trivia *In promotional material from Nintendo of Europe, the name of the eldest Fab Fairy in their official artwork is given. **The eldest is given the name "Maria", although the names of the other two are not given. All three are described as the idea of importing "Three best friends" from NOE's "Adventure awaits your Tomodachi Life Friends" video. Category:NPC Category:Realm of the Fey Category:Characters